


Gonna Be Late

by could never leave you (itsmeash)



Series: SethKate drabbles [4]
Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 20:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20377531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmeash/pseuds/could%20never%20leave%20you
Summary: A bond like the Gecko brother's bond will never be broken. Kate and Kisa have come to terms with that. So why the hell was Seth making him and Kate late?





	Gonna Be Late

**Author's Note:**

> prompt requested by tumblr anon: 27. "We're going to be late if we don't leave like 5 minutes ago."
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series. I just like to play around with the characters at times.

_"We're going to be late if we don't leave like 5 minutes ago."_

"Then let's be late," Seth says, not moving from his spot on the bed with the tv remote in his hand as he flips through channels.

Kate rolls her eyes. "It's your brother's engagement party, Seth." She walks over to him and grabs the remote from him. "This is one thing you should not be late for."

"I was late to ours."

Kate huffs, crossing her arms over her chest. "You really want to bring that up."

Seth turns his head to look up at her. "No."

"Too late," Kate says, clicking the tv off. "Now that you mentioned it, you can somewhat make it up to me by making sure we aren't late to Richie's."

"But we already are late."

"Not if you get up now, throw your clothes on, and speed."

"What if I get pulled over for speeding?"

Kate shakes her head. "Stop stalling and let's go."

Seth doesn't budge.

"Is this about you and Richie's fight from the other day?"

"No."

"Seth..."

"Maybe."

Kate sighs, sitting down next to him. "He's getting married, not leaving you."

"He didn't get married last time, but he still chose her over me."

Kate places her hand on his. "This time is different. There's no supernatural craziness going on. The Gecko brothers will continue to be as one. Us Gecko wives have accepted that." She pats his hand. "Now let's go, or else you won't be getting any tonight."

That was enough to get Seth out of bed and ready in two. They made it to the engagement party with only seconds to spare. But the only thing that mattered was that they weren't late.


End file.
